Moonlight Densetsu
by SilverDreamyRose
Summary: Miku Hatsune was an ordinary girl until she meets a cat named Diana, her goal is to protect the world and find the Princess. Diana gave her a magical brooch that can transform her to Sailor Melody! Will Miku find the princess and the Crescendo Crystal? FIND OUT! WIP. Sailor moon spoof idk
1. Act 1: Miku, Sailor Melody

**Hey guys animelover is back with another story! I know that I have three stories to get done but this is just for fun! Don't worry about it! Anyway this is a Volacoid Fanfic. MIKUxKAITO FOREVER. *Clears throat* anyway this is just for fun, it will be based on the original Sailor Moon and the manga itself.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!**

 **~Enjoy**

* * *

Miku was laying in bed while her alarm was going off.

"Miku wake up! It is already pass seven your going to be late!"Miku's mother yelled. Miku groaned in bed, she fluttered her eyes open slowly and looked at the time, she reacted a few seconds later and screamed.

Miku's mother was reading the news and heard loud thuds coming from her room, she sighed."Not again.."

Miku hanged her hair as pigtails and got her uniform on."Mom! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"Miku asked. She came down the stairs, she sliped down the stairs (Yes, just like what happened in SM Crystal) and there was a loud thud.

"OW!"Miku yelled.

"You alright?"Her mother asked.

"No, I'm not alright!"Miku answered. She came in the room groaning in pain, she grabbed her lunch and went out the door."I'm off!"She yelled.

"Alright! Wait Miku don't forget your shoes!"Her mother yelled. Miku came in and grabbed her shoes and went out the door. Miku's mother sighed."Oh Miku, if only you are like Sailor Rhythm..."Said Miku's mother.

The newspaper had a picture of a girl with a mask on, and she had silky hair.

Miku was still running to school,"Oh no! I'm not going to make it!"

'My name is Miku Hatsune, I am 15 years old, I am almost in High School, and a average student.' Miku stepped on something soft and she tripped.

"OW! THAT HURTS!"Miku yelled.

"Wait? Did I just step on something?"She asked herself. She turned around and saw a white cat on the ground."REALLY A CAT?! I my god I am so sorry!"Said Miku. The cat meowed.

"Wow so cute! Sorry about that!" Miku noticed ban aids on her the cat's forehead, and she was trying to get them off."Why are you ban aids on you? You want me to take them off? Okay!"Said Miku. She took off the ban aids and the cat jumped on ger head and landed on the brick wall.

The mysterious cat looked at Miku and she looked at it, starring back to each other. There was a musical note on the cat's forehead. Miku heard the bells that she is about to be late for school. Miku gasped."OH NO! I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!"Said Miku. She ran towards the school as fast as she can while the cat starred at her.

* * *

 **Miku's school**

"I don't believe it, why would she punish me like that, I was only five seconds late!" Miku sighed and looked out the window.

"The princess in my dream was so pretty. I wish I could be one! So I wouldn't have to do homework!"Said Miku. She heard her tummy rumble."I'm hungry." Miku puts her case down and grabbed her lunch.

"Well, I didn't have time to eat breakfast this morning so time to ea-" Her teacher came out of no where."Hatune! What are you doing?"The teacher asked.

"Well I-I was- Look at your last test Miku! The score is a disaster!"Said the teacher.

'that is my teacher, Mrs. Haruno, Haruka. She is my English teacher, I hate English!'

* * *

 **Classroom**

"Honestly Miku, you can't eat your lunch when it is class time!"Said the girl.

"I couldn't help myself."Said Miku.

'That is my best friend, Neru.'

"Well I didn't get a good score, I only got a 90%!"Said the boy.

"90% a bad score?! Honestly Len you are such a nerd!"Said Neru. She walked back to her desk and looked at her test. I can't believe he has a better score than me..."Neru mumbled.

* * *

 **Courtyard *Lunch time, 12:59***

"Have you heard about the jewelry robberies lately?"A girl asked.

"That is so scary!"Said Miku.

"Don't worry, Sailor Rhythm will catch him"Said Len.

"Who's Sailor Rhythm?"Miku asked.

"You don'y know? Sailor Rhythm is one the most beautiful, and hero. She always catches criminals! I think she is in the police force!"Sid Len.

"So cool!"Said Miku.

"Hey Neru, you family owns a jewelry store right?"The girl asked.

"Yup, how about that we can go there after school?"Said Neru.

"Yeah!"All the girls said.

"Girls..."Len muttered.

* * *

 **Dark hallways**

"Come out! the evil who serves our great ruler!"Said the man. A clay figure stood before the man."Find the Crescendo Crystal and collect energy to revive our ruler! Do not fail me!"Said the man. The c;ay figure bowed and disappears in the darkness.

* * *

 **Neru's store**

"Well were here!" Said Neru. The doors slid open and many women were in the store."Don't rush! The jewelry are 90% off!"Said the woman.

"Hi mom!"Said Neru.

"Oh welcome back Neru! Did you have a good day?"Neru's mother asked.

"Yeah, my friends wants to see the jewels."Said Neru.

"Well go ahead and take your pick! It is 90% off!"Said Neru's mother. She walked away.

"My mom is acting a bit strange... When did we have a sale?"Neru asked herself. Miku's friends were picking out the jewelry and Miku glared at them. Miku sighed,"Lucky..."Miku started to leave the store.

"30%? I'll never ask my mom for anything!"Said Miku.

"I HATE YOU YOU STUPID TEST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Miku threw the paper and it hit something... or something.

"Hey pigtails, I am no trashcan."Said the man.

"Oh sorry!"Said Miku.

"30%?"The man asked. Miku panicked.

"Study harder Pigtails."Said The man.

Miku grunted,"Well! It is none of your business anyway!" Miku grabbed her test from the man's hands, she muttered about him and saw him looking at the jewelry store.

"What a weirdo!"Said Miku.

* * *

 **Miku's house**

"I'm home!"Said Miku.

"Oh welcome home Miku! I ran into Len today, he got his English test back and he had a 90% on his test!"Said Miku's mother.

'Len and his big fat mouth!' Miku thought.

"Well? Let me see!"Said Miku's mother. Miku gave her the test.

"30%?! MIKU! IF YOU KEEP GETTING GRADES LIKE THIS, YOU WON"T HAVE A HOME TO GO HOME WITH! GO TO THE LIBRARY AND DO SOMETHING USEFUL!"Miku's mother pushed her out of the house.

"What!? Mom!"Said Miku.

"What are you doing out here Miku?"A boy asked.

"Mikou!"Said Miku.

"Jeez you got kicked out of the house again didn't you? I wish I had a smarter sister!"Said Mikou.

"Mikou! I am going to kick you in the face for this!"Said Miku.

"Sailor kick!"Miku yelled. Mikou closed the door and she hit the door, instead of his face."OUCH! MOM PLEASE LET ME BACK IN! PLEASE!"Said Miku. Miku started to cry and banged on the door.

* * *

 **Miku's room**

"All that crying made me tired... Now I have to study..." Miku yawned,"But I'm too sleepy!"Said Miku. She went to sleep and the window opened and a cool breeze came.  
"Huh? Why is the window open?" Miku stood up and closed the window. When she turned around the White Cat from this morning was on her bed."AH! The cat with the bald spot!"Miku yelled.

"It's not a bald spot! How rude!"Said the cat.

"N-No way! A talking cat?!"Miku asked.

* * *

 **And thats it!**

 **Hope you liked it! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW OR FOLLOW!**

 **Have a nice day!**

 **~Animelover**


	2. Act 1: Miku, Sailor Melody (Part 2)

**Don't mind me I saw some errors (Editing)**

 **Chapter 2 is here! Poll for Inuyasha stories is going to be available until March 20.**

* * *

 **Act 1 part 1. Miku, Sailor Melody**

* * *

"N-no way! A talking cat!?"Miku screamed. The cat cleared her throat and spoke."My name is Diana, and I have been searching for you for a very long time Miku." Miku's eyes widened."Thank you for removing those band-aids, it disables my powers and I couldn't talk because it is covering my mark. And of of course, it lead me to you!" Diana giggled.

Diana came closer and Miku puts her head down immediately,"I'M DREAMING, Good night!"Miku screamed.

"what are you doing?! This isn't a dream you know!" Diana put her paws on Miku's head to get her attention."Come on! Wake up!" But Miku didn't listen.

"Okay fine I'll prove it to you!"Said Diana. Diana's note mark started to glow and a golden Brooch appeared. Miku opened her eyes and looked at the brooch."What is?"Miku asked.

"A little gift from me."Said Diana. Miku's face brightened.

"Wow really!? Wow thank you! It's beautiful!"Said Miku. She ran to the mirror, still has that smile on her face."Should I wear this as a brooch?"Miku asked herself."Miku! I need you to listen to me!"Said Diana. Miku was busy looking at the mirror to see how the brooch looked on her while Diana was talking.

"You are a chosen Guardian known as a Vocaloid Soldier! Dangerous forces appeared on Earth and not even the police can handle it! Miku, you are the only one who can fight these Evil Forces! Also your mission is to find the Princess of Major Kingdom, and find the Crescendo Crystal! But don't worry you will have help!"Said Diana.

"Wow that is so cool!"Miku smiled.

"you don't, believe me do you?"Diana asked.

"Of course I believe you! This has to be a strange dream!"Miku giggled.

"Ugh, fine then repeat after me... Lets play, Melody Prism Modulation Make up!"Said Diana.

* * *

"Right!" _Miku held her hand up in the air and shout out the words_."Lets play!" _A light started to shine._ "Melody Modulation! MAKE UP!"Miku screamed. A bright light flashed on Miku, a blue naked version of herself appeared and ribbons appeared and gave her clothes, hair ornaments appeared on Miku's Pigtails, a microphone appeared. A beautiful golden tiara appeared on Miku's head and Miku stroke a pose.

* * *

"Ah! What happened!? This dream is getting weirder than ever!"Said Miku.

"Now do you believe me?"Diana asked.

* * *

 **Neru's Jewelry shop**

"Heh heh, those foolish humans. They don't know that the jewels are draining their energy! Our ruler will be revived in no time!"Said Neru's mom. Neru came in,"Mom?"

Neru's mother gave Neru and evil cringe and Neru gasped in fear.

 _Outside the shop_

A figure walked to the shop, he had blue haira a white mask on, a tuxedo, and a cape.

* * *

 **Miku's room**

"This is one of the most strangest dreams ever!"Miku screamed.

"Miku this isn't a dreams! Miku's headset started to glow, Mikus eyes widened.

 _"Help! Someone! Anyone! Mom is!"_

"Thats voice... That's Neru's!"Said Miku.

"i'm afraid the Evil forces appeared."Said Diana.

"Diana! Neru is one of my best friends! I have to go save her!"Said Miku.

* * *

 **Neru's shop**

Neru was pinged to the wall and fear was in her eyes."Mom! Stop! Your scaring me!"Said Neru.

The woman's fingernails grew and it was sharp as knives."I'm not your mother! You mother is trapped in the basement all tied up! Before you die I will show my true form!" The women changed into a demon like monster. Neru screamed and passed out. The man in the tuxedo heard screaming from Neru and heard a voice.

"Get away from Neru you monster!"Miku yelled. She ran through the doors and Diana was right beside her. The Demon looked at Miku."Who are you?!"She asked.

"M-Me? Well I am..." Diana meowed and the moon's light shined on Miku's skin, she smiled."I am... I am the Vocaloid! The Vocaloid who represents love and the the Suite Music around the world! Sailor Melody! In the name of the love of music, I'll punish you!"Said Miku.

"Sailor Melody? NEVER HEARD OF YOU!" The demon raised a glass bottle up in the air."Come out! Rise and serve our great ruler!"

Miku heard footsteps behind her and saw the women from the shop from earlier, their eyes were scarlet red,"W-What the?!"Melody yelled.

"GET HER!"The demon yelled.

They started to attack Sailor Melody. Melody dodged their attacks and fell."Ouch! That really hurts! This isn't a dream!"Said Melody.

The women were surrounding Melody,"Sailor Melody, what are you doing?! You have to fight!"Said Diana.

"Fight?! I don't want to fight!"Miku sniffed her nose and tears were appearing on her face."What kind of mess did I get into?" Miku started to cry and screamed."I don't want to do this anymore! I WANT TO GO HOME"Miku yelled. Sound waves came from Miku's microphone and the possessed women were covering their ears, even the demon.

"What is this?! Sound waves?!"The demon asked. Miku continued to cry until a rose came and left a scratch on the demon's arm."Who's that?!"The demon asked.

"I am Tuxedo Mask! Sailor Melody, stop crying! Believe in yourself and fight!"Said Tuxedo Mask. Melody stopped crying.

"Now Sailor Melody! Grab your Tiara and yell, Melody forte boomerang! Hurry!"Said Diana. Melody grabbed her tiara and the jewel started to glow,"Melody Forte boomerang!"Melody yelled.

A bright flash of blue and pink light came out of the jewel and Sailor Melody threw the Tiara at the demon and the demon became dust. The women fell on the ground.

"Well, what I was looking for is not here. But I saw something interesting."Said Tuxedo Mask. Sailor Melody ran outside and saw him flying in the air.

"I'll remember your name Sailor Melody, I'll see you again soon."Said Tuxedo Mask. Melody blushed and looked at the moon.

* * *

"Sailor Melody huh? I must find the Crescendo crystal as fast as possible before she finds it!"Said the man.

* * *

 **Miku's school**

"Then before I passed out! A beautiful girl came to the rescue to defeat the monster! But I never got her name though,"Said Neru.

"Neru, now your just making things up!"Said one of the girls.

"I am not making this up!"Neru yelled. The girls complains about Neru's story and little did they know Miku was hiding and listening to the entire thing."Whats wrong Miku?"Diana asked.

"I guess that wasn't a dream after all but I will protect the ones I love!"Said Miku.

"Thats the spirit but make sure you don't tell anyone that you are a Vocaloid Soldier, Sailor Melody. You don't want anyone to get involved."Said Diana.

"I won't..."Said Miku.

Through the window there is a girl with yellow hair who is resembled to Len, then starts running because it started raining.

* * *

 **And thats it of Act 1: Miku, Sailor Melody**

 **Poll is up on my profile! it is available until March 20**

 **have a nice day!**

 **~Animelover**


	3. Author's note (nothing serious)

**Hello everyone! it has been awhile hasn't it?**

 **Anyway I am very sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, I have a writers block right now and I was focusing on making models/animations for the program mikumikudance.**

 **Please understand that I need more time to complete my stories and I need to be inspired in order to finish them, especially this one.**

 **I hope these stories will be updated soon so please patient!**

* * *

 **Deviantart:** AnimeLover1245435

 **Youtube: Silver Symphony! Animations**

 **Twitter: DreamySilverRose**

* * *

 **Animelover out~**

 **Have a nice day!**


End file.
